Boruto: Owari
by Hispanic3some
Summary: Set 5 years after Boruto the movie. New evil arises and its up to Boruto and his friends to stop it.
_Boruto: Owari
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the story, unless I created them, you'll know who they are, Enjoy.

Chapter 1

 **Scene 1**

It was a beautiful day in the forest outside of Konoha, wildlife flourished and rays of the sun bounced off the trees of the surrounding area and insects buzzing around. Three ninja were walking through the path heading towards the village hidden in the leaves. The one in middle has blond hair and blue eyes with two whisker-looking like lines across his cheeks. Wearing a black and red jacket with the Uzumaki logo on the back, underneath the jacket is a mesh shirt. With his Jacket sleeves rolled up, black pants down to his ankles and with his kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, his name is Boruto Uzumaki. He is accompanied with his two friends/teammates; the one to his right is a female with straight black hair and black eyes, baring the Uchiha symbol on her back and a katana on her left hip. Wearing short shorts with her kunai holster on her right thigh and wearing a black sleeveless vest with the Uchiha crest imprinted on her left breast under a white blouse with red outlining print, and wore black fingerless gloves and red glasses, her name is Sarada Uchiha. To Boruto's left there is a very pale teen with white-blue hair and golden eyes wearing a bluish robe over a mesh shirt and his belt bearing the leaf symbol with a ninja pouch on the back of his belt, also wearing elbow length fingerless gloves, his name is Mitsuki.

After a long day of training, the three were walking back towards the village not knowing what is to come. "Man Konohamaru-sensei killed us today, let's go grab some Ichiraku ramen to get our energy back," Boruto said with excitement.

"Boruto is food all you ever think about!" Sarada scolded at Boruto, while Mitsuki was following in the back smiling at the conversation ahead of him.

"Ah come on Sarada are we gonna go through this every time? You should know me by now," Boruto flashes his mischievous grin at her. Sarada blushes,

"Huh Sarada why the red face, you wouldn't happen to be blushing would you?" Boruto asks chuckling while Sarada looks away saying,

"C-come on Boruto w-what are you talking about? My face is fine," as she got even redder than before.

"Come on Boruto knock it off before she passes out from having too much blood in her head," said Mitsuki in a teasing way. As Boruto and his team approach the village gates, they hear yelling coming from the village.

"Stop! Come back here!"

Boruto looks up and notices a woman wearing the traditional Chunin uniform, she has black short black hair, red eyes and is clinching chakra blades in each hand, and her name is Mirai Sarutobi the daughter of Kurenai Yūhi and the late Asuma Sarutobi. Mirai, running at top speed, is chasing after three ninjas, team seven begin following Mirai, as they catch up to her, Mitsuki looks ahead and notices one of the ninja is carrying something on their back, Mitsuki, trying to understand what happened, looks at Mirai and says,

"Mirai what's going on? What happened?"

"Some rogue ninjas were able to infiltrate the village and steal the forbidden scroll from the vault in the Hokage's mansion." Mirai responds,

Boruto and Sarada both had surprised looks on their faces and Sarada asks,

"How were they able to get the scroll?! Weren't there security measures from when the last time someone stole it?" asks Sarada while Boruto thinks to himself, "I remember something about that it happened long before we were born but I forget who stole it."

"That's unknown but the fact is they were able to retrieve it, and now we have to get it back before they discover all the secrets the scroll possesses," says Mirai.

Boruto with his infamous grin says,

"Mirai let us handle this, you need to report back to my old man, and let him know that team 7 is in pursuit." Mitsuki and Sarada reluctantly agree. Sarada looks at Boruto with an annoyed look on her face,

"Who voted you leader?"

"Now is not the time for this, for now we have an unofficial mission to handle," Mitsuki replies in a calmly matter.

"Sigh alright Mitsuki you're in charge for now," says Mirai while Boruto responds

"What makes him so special!" in an exasperated manner. Sarada rolling her eyes says,

"Just forget it Boruto, we have to hurry before we lose sight of them."

"Alright I'm counting on you guys, I'll report back to Hokage-sama," Mirai shunshins towards village

"Alright let's go!" Boruto yells at the top of his lungs.

"Baka, we are Chunin now there's no need for that." Says Sarada rolling her eyes, while on the inside, " _sigh why can't he be more mature at times."_

The team speeds toward where the rogue ninja are headed.

 **Scene 2**

The rogue ninjas are trying to leave the Hidden leaf village by heading northeast towards a forest full of dead trees, this forest was once well known for its large white trees that eventually began to die out, and the name of the forest is known as The Forest of Dead Trees. The three rogue ninja enter the forest, one of the ninja wearing a black cloak with strange symbols and a mask that covers his face, turns around and stops on one of the various dead trees, the masked man says,

"Jizo, Kizo stop!"

"What is it Josho?" Kizo responds

"We've got company; Jizo and Kizo both of you split up and take cover within the trees, I'm going to engage our _friends._ Kizo take the scroll and don't let it out of your sight" replies Josho. Kizo grabs the scroll; both Jizo and Kizo smiled and vanish into the trees.

"Let's see how talented these leaf ninjas are." Josho shunshins to intercept the group heading towards them and awaits their arrival

 **Scene 3**

Team 7 arrives at the Forest of Dead Trees. Mitsuki in the front, Boruto to the right and Sarada to his left.

"Looks like one of the ninja is waiting for us," says Mitsuki. Sarada activated her Sharingan to prepare for the fight while Boruto pounds his fist against his palm and says,

"Finally some action!"

"Remember we must retrieve the Forbidden scroll above all else" Replies Mitsuki. As they were approaching their target they notice there's only one person there. Boruto asks,

"Weren't their 3 of them, where are the others?"

"I don't know probably waiting to ambush us." Mitsuki replies.

Team 7 reach's Josho who is patiently waiting for them. Disguising his voice, he looks at them and says,

"About time you guys showed up."

"Heh, why don't you return the scroll to us and maybe we'll go easy on you." Boruto replies, Josho smirks,

"as appealing as that sounds I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." He immediately charges towards Boruto and starts making hand signs, Horse, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, and he inhales with a deep breath and yells out " **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu** " a ball of fire blazes from his mouth and starts to grow exponentially in size. Before Sarada and Mitsuki could respond their teammate was engulfed in flames.

"Boruto!" screams Sarada.

The flames clear with a puff of white smoke, and a voice flying through the air screams,

"you think a jutsu like that is enough to stop me!" Boruto appears with a blue ball of chakra rotating furiously in his right hand he launches himself towards Josho and yells out " **Rasengan** ". Jizo and Kizo appear and head towards Boruto; Sarada quickly reacts and starts throwing her shuriken at Jizo. Jizo dodges her shuriken and chuckles

"Stupid girl you think you can stop me with an attack like that." Sarada smirks pulls on the ninja strings attached to the shuriken, and with a swift motion he gets tied to a tree Sarada hold the strings with her teeth and begins to sign Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger and she yells out **"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu"** the fire, being guided by the ninja string, engulf Jizo in flames. Kizo quickly puts on his brass knuckles, blazing with chakra, and goes to punch Boruto. Boruto distracted by Kizos attack he does not notice Josho is no longer in front of him, with a surprised look on his face Boruto lands on the ground and turns to Kizo, with a big smirk on his face he crosses his fingers and says **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** and as quickly as he said it two clones appeared next to him. One of Boruto's clones begins to throw punches at Kizo while Boruto begins to create his Rasengan, Boruto's clone grabs him by his left hand and starts to spin him, Boruto's Shadow clones disappear and as Boruto is flying through the air to attack Kizo Mitsuki yells

"Wait guys we should try and capture them for interrogation."

Boruto reduces the power of his Rasengan to a mini Rasengan and his attack knocks out Kizo. Sarada extinguishes her flames, and Jizo passes out from the pain. Boruto runs at Kizo and retrieves the scroll.

Mitsuki turns to face Josho and says

"Now that just leaves you, I am assuming that you are the leader?" asks Mitsuki.

Josho replies,

"well aren't you the intuitive one, let's see how skilled you are."

Josho immediately jumps towards Mitsuki as he begins forming the hand seals he yells out **"Ninja Art: Hell Needle,** " his hair expands and thousands of needles fly towards Mitsuki. Mitsuki dodges the needles by flipping away, he holds out his right hand and yells out " **Streaking Shadow Snake"** and snakes start launching out Mitsuki's sleeve. Josho jumps on a tree and with Mitsuki's strength and speed his attack pierces through the tree Josho is standing on. The tree begins to collapse and Josho stumbles off the tree. Josho, looking for Mitsuki, says

"I see you are very strong, but let's how you handle this." only to find Mitsuki gone.

"W-what? Where did he go!"

"Never lose sight of your opponent" Says Mitsuki as he appears from above and stretches his elastic arms around Josho.

"You think you've beaten us but I still have a trick up my sleeve."

Josho releases two flash bombs, which blinds Mitsuki, Josho escapes from Mitsuki's grip and starts fleeing. Sarada, starting to chase him, says

"he's getting away!" Boruto speeds past Sarada and heads toward Josho, he starts powering up his Rasengan, and says

"you won't get away that easily" and throws his Rasengan at Josho "He's so cool" says Saradas inner self, as the Rasengan hits Josho Boruto says

"Bulls eye"

at that exact instance Josho is replaced with a wooden log.

"Substitution" says Sarada,

"you idiot, how could you fall for that."

"Where did he go?" asks Boruto.

"No matter, we have to get this scroll back to the Hokage, and get these two to the Interrogation Core." replies Mitsuki.

"Alright let's move out" yells Boruto.

 **Scene 4**

After having lost the fight between Team 7 Josho is running through a forest,

"Those bastards got caught, they better not say anything about our objectives. I just hope he won't be too upset with us."

He stops in front of two large trees, with a seal floating in the center. Josho does the Hitsuji seal and yells out "release!" The seal rips off and a door appears. The door opens and he begins to walk in. Josho enters a hallway and in an instant he is surrounded by dozens of men, he walks down the hall and into a room, the room is being guarded by two guards wearing similar masks, one guard looks at him in an arrogant way and says

"How was your mission, and where are the twin idiots Jizo and Kizo? Don't tell me they were killed."

"Shut up," says Josho and walks into the room.

There is a man sitting on a throne wearing a black cloak, a red vest with similar symbols as Josho, black gloves, his face covered by his hood, wielding a large spear with a curved blade. Josho looks at the man in terror and kneels in front of his throne. Josho looks at the man and says,

"My lord I have returned from my mission." The man in a demonic voice says,

 **"Welcome back Josho, did you bring what I asked for?"** In a terrified voice he says

"no my lord unfortunately I was not able to bring the scroll."

The man sat in his throne in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. He gets up off his throne and finally says,

 **"You better have a good reason for why you were not able to accomplish such a simple task, and where are Jizo and Kizo?"** Josho paused,

"forgive me my lord we were being followed by some leaf ninja, we underestimated them and they stole the scroll back and even captured Jizo and Kizo."

The man kneeled down in front of Josho with an uncomforting smile puts his right hand over Josho and grabs him by his hair and throws him across the room, where he nearly penetrates the wall. Josho tries to stand up but as he is on one knee the man grabs Josho by the throat and holds him up against the wall and states

 **"All I asked you to do was to retrieve a scroll, nothing more and you couldn't even accomplish that,"** Holding Josho closer to his face he says

 **"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here right now** **."**

Josho barely able to breath says

"Please my lord, give me one more chance I promise I won't fail you again."

The man grins and releases his grip dropping Josho. He turns around and says

 **"I won't kill you, not yet at least."**

Josho on both knees gasping for air says,

"T-thank you my lo-"

"I have a better idea," interrupted the man.

He turns back to face Josho with his right hand behind his back creates a green fire in his palm. Josho looks at the man in confusion. The man grins at him and with a swift motion strikes Josho's mask with the green flame. Josho is thrown in the air and lands screaming in pain. The man looks at him and says

 **"You will not fail me again, you are to infiltrate the hidden leaf village and retrieve the scroll, and you will also eliminate your teammates that allowed themselves to get captured. Fail me again and I won't be so merciful."**

Still screaming in pain, Josho's mask crack off and his face is revealed. He is a young man in his twenties, he has white hair and black eyes. The man calls for the two guards in the hall, the men walk in and drag Josho out of the room.

 _End Chapter 1_

Definitions:

Shunshin- Body flicker technique

Sama- Lord/Lady

Baka- Fool/Idiot


End file.
